The Fight of Darkness
by Funnybutsmartfan
Summary: Percy Jackson was killed by his father, The gods, and Camp Half-Blood. But they were controlled by Erebus The Primordial God of Darkness. He was visited by Two powerful Fire Dragons and they offered him another chance at life and will train him in the art of Dragon Slaying and then master the art of God Slaying.


Meeting of the Two Dragons

**Percy Jackson Pov**

For the first time in my entire life, I fear death. I feel death coursing through my veins replacing all hope I have in the world. I was dying, I know it, I am afraid. But I accepted it, my life has been good.

My emotions were erupting from my very soul, conflicting what was left of my mind. Oh, how the fates are cruel, not even giving me peace in my final resting place.

I feel pain, as if someone was wrapping their hands around my heart. Pain since I would die knowing that I died without the world missing me. Pain since I died with all of Camp Half-Blood hating me. Pain since I died with my friends hating me and turning their backs on me. Pain since I failed everyone, who looked up to me as a friend, and those who saw me as a hero. But most of all, pain that I was not good enough for the love of my life.

I can see most of the gods screaming at me besides Apollo, Artemis, Hestia, and Hermes. Apollo had a sad face and was crying. Artemis was trying to hide the sadness in her eyes. Hestia was crying her heart out. Hermes was looking at me with a sad expression.

I can see my father, Poseidon god of the sea screaming at me. His eyes which used to be filled with life and playfulness that I once knew, was now filled with anger and hate directed to his own son.

"You insolent fool, how dare you speak to the true hero of Olympus!"

"But father! I only speak the truth!"

"Lies, I should have let the furies rip your heart out before you got to Camp Half-Blood. You're a disgrace to the sea and all it holds."

I see myself kneeled down to my very own father with tears in my eyes rolling down my once carefree face, that now had a look of shock and pain. The scene dispersed in a ripple.

I saw Camp Half-Blood, my home, where all my friends were, where I had the love of my life. But what I saw, I wanted to forget instantly. I saw myself alone from the rest of the people in camp, staring at me with hateful glares. Words were said to me that shot pain to my very heart.

"You honestly thought I loved you?!"

"What are you talking about wise girl? I love you, I thought you did too"

"You are a really stupid and poor idiot you know that? I had never really loved you."

Annabeth, I saw my girlfriend Annabeth, my tie to this world, tell me that everything we had together, everything I held dear, was nothing but a lie. I saw her rip my heart apart, but I guess I was not enough for her. I won't hold a grudge and I will never betray her or anyone at this camp even if they broke me. Tears dropped from my eyes and then the scene dispersed and blackness appeared.

"Do you blame them?" a voice said in my head.

"Who are you?" I said sadly.

"Perseus" two voices said in a low solemn voice that showed she, he or whatever that was talking was sad at the pain I had.

I broke down, I cried because the people who I wanted to protect, broke me even if I accepted it. Accepting it didn't mean I wouldn't break down.

"No, I don't blame them. They hate me now because I did something wrong but I hope that at least they can give me a good burial." I said and cried sadly.

Then what happen next shocked me to the core. A man who was 6'4 and had scaly like skin and was well muscled, walked up to me and shook his head. Then a beautiful woman that could make Aphrodite envious of her walked up. She stood 5'10 with a slender body and also had scaly kind of skin but still looked dazzleing.

"That is where you are wrong young Perseus." The man said.

"May I ask, who are you sir?" I asked.

He face palmed and said "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Xnagla, the black fire dragon."

"And may I ask that who is this fine lady here?"

She chuckled a bit and said "My name is Ruby, the red fire dragon."

"Why are you two here?"

"To give you a second chance at life." Xnagla said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You were killed by your friends, yes?" Ruby asked

"Yes" I said with a sadden tone

"Well, a primordial, Erebus where controlling all of them, even some gods." She said

I said something smart around the words like "Oh"

"Well he became quite vengeful after his sisters defeat so now he is trying to destroy the gods after what they had done to his sister. Also, taking you out was also in the plan, and so you were killed."

Again, I said "Oh" like it's not even a big deal!

They both faced palmed and started laughing at my childish antics and my seaweed brain talk. When they stopped, they looked at me with a serious look on their face and said "Would you like to be our student and learn how to fight like a Dragon Slayer?" they said.

I, of course said yes because I wanted to fight Erebus because he is trying to destroy my friends, and my family. So I will become a Dragon slayer and take on Erebus and his army.

"Good, now after you die, we will take you to our planet and train you there."

Then after they had said that, they disappeared from the darkness and I had a flashback.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Mount Olympus**_

_The gods were gathered all around the throne room, I was kneeling in front of them with tears running down my cheeks. I looked around and saw everyone at Camp Half-Blood stare at me with disgust. I felt pain shoot through my heart._

_I see Zeus god of lightning, glare at me with disgust, hate, and anger._

_My father, Poseidon god of the Sea look at me with anger and his eyes were dark as night. Actually all the gods and goddesses look like that besides Apollo, who used to be carefree and playful, looked saddened. Artemis who looked saddened because I was the only man she had any respect for, and was looking at most gods and goddesses with disgust. Hermes looked at me with a sad expression and had tear stains on his cheeks. Hestia looked like she was crying hard in her 8 year old form. Then she looked at her brothers, and for the first time, with anger visible in her eyes._

_Iris who looked at me with a saddened expression reluctantly put iris messages that broadcast what was happening on Olympus._

_Camp Jupiter was looking at me in shock and confusion. My friends, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Leo, and even Reyna where crying, not knowing what was happening. Octavian who was looking at me with regret in his eyes looked like tears were threatening to come out of his eyes, which got me confused because we were never really friends._

_The Amazons were all crying even Queen Hylla was crying. I was happy that all of them cared for me. But I was also sad and angry that they had to see this._

_The hunters were crying in outrage on what was happening. They were thankful that I respected them and honored their former huntress, Zoe Nightshade. After that, we had begun to get along._

_Atlantis was in all honesty shocked what is happening. My step mother Amphitrite was crying hard and my step brother Triton looked at the gods with disgust evident in his eyes. I was happy they had accepted me in the family but sad that it won't last long._

_I looked back at Zeus and he had his master bolt pointed at me. My dad had his trident pointed at me and Hades had his helm with him._

_My father said "Do you all think this piece of trash should be dispose with and die?" _

"_Yes Lord Poseidon, he should die and be thrown into Tarturas!" the love of my life said. I was shocked that she would say that but I guess I was not enough for her so I accepted it but I was crying hard. Most of the gods and goddesses looked like they want to kill me and Camp Half-Blood look like they want to rip me apart. They next thing I know, a lightning bolt hit me square into the chest and the trident was drove through my chest._

_I muttered my last word "Why" and then fell unconscious._

_FLASHBACK END_

I heard someone say "Percy" and I try to open my eyes but I wouldn't let me so I tried harder and I open my eyes with tears hitting my face. I heard Artemis yelled "Apollo! Heal Him!" But I knew I would die so it was useless.

He had begun to try and heal me but I put my hand on his and shook my head. He stared me with disbelief in his eyes, tears running down his face, as was everyone in the throne room or in the iris messages. I wonder why, oh right Erebus controlled them.

"Perce, my man, what are you saying. Let me heal you. Come on man, uncle P didn't mean it, the gods and goddesses didn't mean. Camp didn't mean it. Perce, fight it, please." Apollo begged but I still shook my head.

It hurt me to see everyone in tears but I had to die, to save all of them, to protect them from Erebus.

Thalia broke out of Artemis grip and rush towards me as she grabbed my hand. I saw her face that was full of tears as I felt them drop on my deathly pale face.

"Don't cry Sparky, don't blame them either, I wasn't strong enough."

"Don't leave me Percy. Don't leave me kelp head. You're my brother! I need you! Please! Don't go! PLEASE!" Thalia begged.

I looked over to see my friends Jason, Frank, Piper, Hazel, Leo, Reyna, and Nico. They all had tears in their eyes, and I motioned them over as my body was giving out.

"Jason, Reyna, Frank my friends. Protect everyone, look after the Romans. Do not blame the Greeks, please keep the piece we earned after the two wars." I told them and they simply nodded.

Jason began to break down and pull Thalia in a tight hug, and cry into each other's shoulders. Frank stood tall and saluted me, I also notice Ares change into mars and also salute me even if he betrayed me.

Reyna stood tall and strong, which brought a smile to my face. I know she would keep the peace between the two camps.

I looked over to Nico, "Hey death breathe."I said as I see him give me a small smile but sorrow was evident in his eyes.

"They need you now more than ever. Don't blame them for my death, lead them to a better future."

Nico looked at me in a shocked expression. He was about to reply when I cut him off.

"Promise me," I said and he nodded

I smiled at him and was about to say something when I coughed up blood. My lungs were giving out. I heard Apollo scream to me to fight as he tried desperately tried to close the punctures in my lungs.

"PERCY" I heard Annabeth and some of the gods yell at the same time. The gods and Annabeth rushed towards my side. I could feel Annabeths tears hitting my face and the gods say sorry and my dad crying hard next to me.

I looked towards my father and said, "Father. I forgive you, please look after the seas." And he dropped to his knees. I then said "Gods and goddesses, I forgive you but look after your children for me and your own children."

I looked at Annabeth, my wise girl, one last time. I was wiping the tears that run down her cheeks, as she began to hold my hand and pull it close to her heart.

"Don't go, please, don't go! I'm sorry! I didn't mean! Please don't go! Don't leave me seaweed brain! I love you! Please. Please. Please. Don't go! I need you." She began saying franticly in between her crying.

"I'm sorry wise girl but I have to go. Know that I will always love you and forgave you a long time ago." I told her, and she began to cry even more.

I finally see it, I finally see the light, the hope. I feel it coursing through my veins. I smiled one last time as I closed my eyes and wait for Xnagla and Ruby to get me.

**Unknown Planet**

I awoke with a feeling of hope. Looking around the room I could only see black and red. The feeling of hope coursed through my veins.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Xnagla? Ruby?" I asked

"It's Xnagla. So how are you feeling?" he said.

"Pretty good. But, where are we?"

"The Planet of the Dragons! Edolas!" **(Okay, for you Fairy tail fans, I know that Edolas has no dragons but I liked it so I just put it).**

_**To Be Continued…**_

**A/N: Finally done! I apologize in advance if there are a lot of things that don't make sense but I hope you enjoyed the first chapter in my first story. Oh and I forgot I put some dragon slayer stuff so I can write something good with Percy Jackson. Please Read and review and comment on the comment section below. Have a nice day.**


End file.
